Jupiter
188cb1d2460882d0f8fe94dd66c8a951_480.jpg Apperance Jupiter is a tall man, standing easily over nine feet, being so large that his brother can sit on his shoulders and look vastly smaller in comparison. His appearance is remarkably similar to that of a Central-Asian man - unlike his European-appearing older brother -, bearing a noticeable, light brownish skin color. Jupiter sports a stereotypical military crew cut hairstyle, and has a long, pointed chin. He is often seen wearing sharp black sunglasses, an olive green trench coat, and matching pants that help to conceal his Olympic-level muscular physique. tumblr_static_809t3c3v1e040os84wcowwgk4.png c224725_7e662c00fcbd3eee2aec15aaf0e649de.jpg tumblr_mlmqpzqF2Z1s8zdcwo1_500.gif toguro_ototo___tribute_by_sano_br-d7tkssq.jpg tumblr_nrkasxYhgB1qhdu0vo1_500.png toguro_brothers_by_gold_copper.jpg 'Behavior/Personality' Jupiter displays a calm, relaxed attitude, hardly ever showing any signs of emotion. His only accentuated facial expressions are present when he is either very happy, usually during an exciting fight, or very angry, against posers and dishonorable people. He mostly speaks plainly and firmly to others, and is never afraid to speak his mind. However, underneath this composed exterior lies a man with a powerful, self-applying and dependable code of personal honor and general morals. However as a former god he has a sadistic attititude and saddistic attitude, often proud and boasting. 'Roleplay Allignment' 'Nuetral Evil' A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Aniki for The Inugami Clan Within the city of KasaiHana the many Yakuza clan's that run them are all over the place. Doing what they pretty much want and feel like doing. Living on nothing but there Brutal tactics and Moral codes that they have formed within amongst each other.Though most people are born into a yakuza clan. Under some circumstances that those few people that were recruited, or brought into a clan at any given age may not show similar traits to those yakuza clans that are presented below. But those recruited that do show the talents to be within the clan desired if presented to the Chairmen or Chairwoman, and if said Chairmen or Chairwoman persume to see the talents favorable for their said clan will bring them into their clan. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Street Fighting '''Flow of battle: '''Dou 'Street Fighter Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. 'Wrestling' Wrestling is a combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. *Specifically Greecko Style wrestling.This style of wrestling forbids holds below the waist; this is the major difference from freestyle wrestling, the other form of wrestling at the Olympics. This restriction results in an emphasis on throws because a wrestler cannot use trips to take an opponent to the ground, or avoid throws by hooking or grabbing the opponent's leg. *Arm drags, bear hugs, and headlocks, which can be found in Freestyle, have even greater prominence in Greco-Roman. In particular, a throw known as a suplex is used, in which the offensive wrestler lifts his opponent in a high arch while falling backward on his own neck to a bridge in order to bring his opponent's shoulders down to the mat. Even on the mat, a Greco-Roman wrestler must still find several ways to turn his opponent's shoulders to the mat for a fall without legs, including (but not limited to) techniques known as the bodylock and the gut-wrench. 'Chi Base' 'Physical' Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) ''Onihoruda Physiology Onihoruda's, are people who possess, or can use the full power of an Oni. Typically an Oni in human form. Onihoruda's are able to run for many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. Onihoruda's possess an incredibly high durability. Having the sheer ability to endure/resist damage at an is extremely high level. This allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. For example Keyth Has survived from 300 feet falls, and getting impaled through fatal organs on mulitple occasions. Also surviving explosions with barely a scratch on him. Onihourda's have the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of other members of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Onihourda's also posssess an overwhelming amount of rage, on many many levels. Allowing them to do incredible... and also, very irrational feats. With this trait, they are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The trait allows the Onihoruda to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this trait makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Onihoruda's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In most to all cases, Onihoruda are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent damage. As Seen in Keyth, And Zetsui Ryukiri when approached by such circumstances. They are raging, ticking time bombs on the battle field... Being an Onihoruda typically means there driven to fight. It's all they want to do and will always be drawn to it. In Variation. Dont get this mixed up, Peak humans are still beyond most of these capabilites. Being an Onigami only means that said user is quite feral and animalstic on the battle. *Enhanced Combat- User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. *Enhanced Durability-The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Basiclly in Oni mode they are unable to feel physical pain, but they can be shot, stabbed, or damaged in any conventional way. But even so they ''never are seen bleeding or sustain loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. *Enhanced Endurance-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *Enhanced Immunity-The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. *Enhanced Regeneration-The user can rapidly heal from minor to serious ills, the rate of recovery varies and can sometimes result in the slowing, or even stopping, of aging. Some can grow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. User's cells regenerate very rapidly, or upon command. May also have effects on cell health or immunities. *Enhanced Senses-The user has heightened senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. *Fallout Adaptation: allows the user to survive high amounts of radiation. Users can withstand radiation on levels that would otherwise kill, mutate, or damage them. This might let them survive on non-purified water and foods for long periods of time. 'Herculian Physiology' The user has complete control over the muscles of oneself and others, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them, including altering muscle tissue itself, its development, increase/decrease muscle mass/strength and thus stamina, flexibility, reflexes, etc. They can move muscles without or keep them from moving, cause them to over or under-react to nerve-impulses, etc. User can cause/remove any muscle related ailments/diseases or cause muscles to react so violently they rip the tendons from their connections, snap bones or are themselves damaged. The user can increase the muscle mass (all or only certain muscles) of oneself and others, enhancing any physical abilities pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina and durability. Jupiter's principal power is his vast physical strength and he is physically the strongest of all the existing Olympians. As the Olympian God of Raw Strength, Jupiter possesses near limitless superhuman strength. Jupiter's great strength also extends to his powerful leg muscles, allowing him to jump great distances and heights; while the exact limit is unknown, he is capable of leaping a height of at least 100 feet. He has been observed lifting and hurling a giant sequoia tree, carrying a starship across his back and shoulders, and lifting and tossing Godzilla, dragging the island of Manhattan, and knocking out a Titan. His most impressive feat was to hold and support the heavens themselves, which happened in the mythological era (presumably including its astronomical objects such as stars, planets, etc). Jupiter's signature ability lies in his ability to regulate how much of his maximum power he releases, ranging from 0% to 100-120% of his full power. With each increase comes a burst of Chi and his muscles thicken and enlarge themselves. This ability drastically increases not only his strength, but also his speed and durability. It also appears to change the size of his skeletal structure accordingly, increasing his height, width, and the length of his limbs. At full power, his appearance changes drastically; his skin shifts to a dark grey color with a somewhat ropy texture from it's previously human appearance. Staying at 100% power is energy-consuming enough to where his body starts sending him impulses to consume souls. He can absorb said souls through two special appendages on his upper back. *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina:' Jupitor's highly advanced musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless physical stamina in all activities; his stamina is described by Dog Bite as "virtually inexhaustible" and "practically limitless." *'Superhuman Durability:' Having sipped of Hera's breast milk as an infant, Jupitor gained mystical invulnerability, making him extremely resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and extreme temperatures and pressures without sustaining injury. He is also capable of surviving, unprotected, in the vacuum of space for a brief period of time. His resistance to injury surpasses that of any other Olympian god with the exceptions of Pluto, Neptune, Zeus, and equaled by Ares and Athena. ''Supernatrual Strength Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. *Impale *Megaton Punch *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *User can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Supernatural Leap 'Chi Form' The '''Satsui no Hadou' (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' ''Nemian Lion Skin (Trenchcoat) the skin of the Nemean Lion acts as an indestructible armor and shield's Hercules from virtually any injury, with the possible exception of blunt force attacks, grappling (arm-twists, joint-locks, etc), and strangulation, the latter being how Hercules was forced to kill the Nemean Lion, himself. 'Allies/Enemies' 'Allies' *The Inugami Clan 'Enemies' *The Shinpaku Federation *The Kenrock Clan 'Background' '''Hercules' is the son of Zeus, king of the Olympian gods, and Alcmena. Zeus seduced Alcmena in the guise of her husband, King Amphitryon of Troezen. Thanks to Zeus's enchantment, Hercules was born with the potential for extraordinary superhuman strength, which he first displayed before he was even one year old by strangling two serpents which attacked him (sent by Hera). Hercules had many notable adventures in ancient times. He sailed with the Argonauts (with them he may have battled the Akaana), faced the Hydra, saw the death of Medusa, and defeated Antaeus. As an adult, Hercules was best known for his celebrated Twelve Labors, which were performed in part to prove his worthiness for immortality to Zeus. (One of these Labors, the cleansing of the Augean Stables, was actually performed by the Eternal called the Forgotten One, a fellow future Avenger. The twelve labors made him many enemies to this day. By slaughtering the man-eating Stymphalian Birds, he enraged the war god Ares, to whom they were sacred. In temporarily capturing Cerberus, the three-headed hound that serves as guardian to the Olympian underworld, Hercules offended Pluto, the lord of that realm. By killing the Nemean Lion, the Hydra and other creatures spawned by the inconceivably grotesque and powerful monster Typhoeus, Hercules gained the bitter enmity of Typhon, the immortal humanoid offspring of Typhoeus and a Titaness. However, it was the centaur Nessus who caused Hercules' mortal demise. Nessus kidnapped Hercules' wife Deianeira, whereupon Hercules shot him with an arrow. Feigning a wish to make amends, the dying centaur told Deianeira how to make a love charm from his allegedly enchanted blood, aware that it was now tainted with the lethal blood of the Hydra, in which Hercules had dipped his arrows. Some time after Nessus' death, Deianeira, distraught over her husband's latest infidelity, rubbed the supposed love charm into Hercules' shirt. When he wore the shirt, he was plunged into unspeakable agony and had toburn himself in a funeral pyre to end his suffering. Zeus then intervened, consuming the pyre with his thunderbolts and bringing Hercules to Olympus to be made a true immortal. Although Hercules himself has told different versions on how he obtained immortality but all of them contained Nessus' deceit and the arrows with the Hydra's blood. Even with this new found immortality, Hercules is deemed a Demi God to date. Hercules resent his father zues, and many other gods for not deeming him worth to be considered a full blooded god after going through perils trials to prove other wise. As such he conspires to overthrow them all and take his place as the one true god rather than have multiple affinities. He relfies on the fates to tell him his future, and he still has many "forced" afairs with aphrodite on ocasion. Category:Generation 1 Category:Olympian Category:Onihoruda Category:Oni Category:Inugami Clan Category:Aniki Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:Antagonist